


unintended encounter

by Meero125



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero125/pseuds/Meero125
Summary: McCoy had a one night relationship that brought him consequences he never thought of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own Star Trek or the characters. I only loved Bones and wanted him to have some fun.

Jim entered the crowded inn with McCoy and scanned the place for his friends. He could see Scot chatting with Gyla as they sat with Sulu to a near table. He started walking towards them with McCoy when his eyes fell on Chekhov sitting at the bar. He elbowed McCoy and nodded towards the Russian guy saying, "It seems our friend has decided to have some fun."  
McCoy looked at the bar and frowned. The young man was sitting with a slim girl whose back was to them. But it was more than enough. Her red hair was smooth, barely reaching her shoulders. Her back, shoulders, and arms were naked showing the most smooth and milky white skin he's ever seen. While her crimson tight dress lifted a few centimetres above her mid-thigh showing long and cylindrical legs, that he immediately imagined wrapping around him while he plunged roughly in the sacred hole between them.  
He exhaled sharply and grunted,"Whoa, the boy definitely has a good taste."  
Jim hit his shoulder, "Why don't you go and I'll catch you ASAP, after I finish my talk to our engineer?"  
McCoy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "With pleasure, Captain."  
And he walked immediately towards Chekhov. From among the crowds, he couldn't see the woman's face. But he clearly saw the cleavage between her round tits that had shown from her fuck-me dress.  
He took a deep breath and sat next to her talking to the bartender, "Two Vodca."  
The girl didn't turn to face him, but Chekhov asked across from her, "You're taking two, Doctor? We're on the Enterprise in six hours."  
McCoy looked at him and replied, "The second is for your friend."  
He didn't see the smile on the girl's face, so he went on,"Why don't you join Kirk and Scott? They're discussing important issues? "  
Chekhov looked at him shocked, then nodded to the girl who shrugged. Then he walked away to his friends. So the girl just turned her back to the crowds and held her glass of beer starting sipping slowly.  
McCoy watched her amused. And when the bartender brought him the vodka, he pushed one to her and murmured, "This is yours. On me."  
She turned to him grinning, "Thank you, Doc. I'm trying to quit."  
His eyes widened in shock as he stared at her whispering, "What the fuck...?"  
He's recognised the voice before he recognised her face. So he stared at her for a few moments. Then he grunted, "Anderson! "  
She laughed playfully, "Of course, Doctor. What? You didn't know it was me?"  
He shook his head and replied, "I wouldn't have bought you a drink, if I knew it was you, definitely."  
It was her turn to frown and grit her teeth, "Ass-hole."  
He took the two drinks and started walking away. But he was intercepted by Jim who took one glass from him and shouted excited, "Lennie, you look ravishing, babe."  
Her face didn't relax as she continued staring back at McCoy, "Thank you, Captain for being such a gentleman. I hope you teach your chief doctor some of your manners."  
McCoy cursed and turned to face her, "Don't be a bitch, Anderson."  
He scanned her body, "Although you look like one, in that outfit."  
Her face flushed angry and Jim warned, "Bones, that was mean."  
Bones put the glass on the bar waving at Anderson, "Why would a woman wear such outfit, and walk into a bar full of drunk males unless she wanted to be fucked thorou...?"  
He cut his words when a slap connected to his cheek and he stared at Lennie shocked. She looked at him angrily then walked away. She stopped when abruptly when Bones held her arm firmly and pulled her back, "You think you will hit me and just walk away?"  
Jim held his wrist scowling," Man, are you out of your mind?"  
He let go of her hand, and she murmured, "I should have gone with Chekhov."  
Bones shook his head,"For God sake, does the boy even have a cock?"  
She gasped surprised by his words, and Jim raised his hands ,"You know what? You two are hopeless. I should keep away when you're fighting. Lennie, he's all yours."  
Lennie waved at him carelessly and walked back to the bar, "I'm done with his shit for tonight. "  
She left them and sat back on her stool drinking her beer.  
A few moments later she heard the gruff voice, "Okay. I apologise. I shouldn't have said these words."  
She circled the beer in her glass and talked without looking at him, "I'm no pitch, Doc. I knew all of you would be here to protect me. I wanted to feel like a woman for once. I hate pants."  
He cleared his throat and commented, "I agree with Jim about your looking then. You look mesmerising."  
She turned to him and smiled genuinely, "You really like it?"  
He studied her face momentarily then curled his lower lip, "I think Chekhov is a lucky guy."  
She rolled her eyes, "You can't be serious."  
He laughed and pointed to her, "He's gay, isn't he? "  
She laughed shaking her head,"I don't know anything about that, McCoy."  
He frowned,"You never call me Bones."  
She shrugged and gulped some beer, "We're not friends, Doc."  
He nodded and took his vodka, "You're not friend with any of the guys specifically. "  
He asked her curiously, "Are you lesbian?"  
She coughed her beer and he tapped her back gently, till she calmed and shook her head,"No, Doc. I'm not."  
He nodded and they both listened to the classic music for a while, before he turns to look at her, "I love you new haircut."  
She studied him this time trying to know if he was mocking her. But his frown told her he was pretty serious. So she whispered, "Thank you."  
He swallowed, and pointed behind his back, "You want to dance?"  
Her eyes widened and she repeated, "Want to dance?! Has the vodka kicked in that quickly? "  
He groaned,"Don't start, Lieutenant. I'm just trying to be a gentleman. And make you feel like the lady you want to be."  
She laughed and gave him her hand, "Then I wouldn't miss the chance, Mr. McCoy."  
He twisted his lips, "No one has called me that since my divorce. "  
She walked with him to the dancing arena as she warned, "You shouldn't talk about your divorce, when you're about to dance with a girl, Doc."  
He shrugged and encircled her waist with his strong arms and winked, "And you shouldn't call the man your dancing with Doc., or his last name."  
She laughed and put her hands on his shoulders, "Sorry, Leonard. But remember, you asked for it."  
He smiled, and started moving with her slowly. He didn't miss Jim's smirk to him, so he frowned and turned his back to him, pulling Lannie closer to him. She sighed and moved closer cherishing the moment and the feeling of being between the arms of a strong man such as Leonard McCoy.  
He felt the heat radiating from her slim, and yet supple body. And inhaled sharply filling his chest with her flowery scent. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I haven't danced since I joined the Starfleet."  
He murmured, "Me either. Actually since I got divorced. "  
She moved her head away and looked at him annoyed, "Please, Leonard, stop talking about your ex."  
He smiled sheepishly, "I was just chatting. "  
She rested on his shoulder and closed her eyes speaking softly, "Choose another topic."  
He hummed then asked,"Then let's talk about you. Why aren't you with someone, Anderson? "  
She raised her eyes to him blaming, "What happened to the first name base?"  
He nodded, "Sorry, I mean, Lannie."  
She smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm with you now, Leonard, aren't I? "  
He answered seriously, "You know what I mean, Eleanor. "  
She sighed and moved her face closer to him," Maybe because I don't want someone. I want THE one, MY one, Leonard. "  
His breath hitches as he looked straight into her blue eyes. And for his amazement he felt his blood rushing down to a place that hasn't worked prooerly for a long time.  
He didn't know if she pressed her body against his, or she was already that close to him a few minutes ago. But he could feel the tightness in his pants pressing her soft flesh.  
Unintentionally, one of his hands moved up to rub her bare back. While the other moved down to capture her hip. And she gasped whispering his name, "Len..." closing her eyes tightly.  
They kept moving to the music. Or trying to keep up with it. Because involuntarily, their hips started another movements of their own.  
Bones startled when he felt the hand on his shoulder and heard Jim's whispers, "Get yourself a room, man."  
Lannie snapped her eyes open and stopped moving when she heard her Captain. She found herself hyperventilating and felt the common wetness between her thighs. So she looked at Bones confused and he spoke with a hoarse voice, "Your room, or mine?"  
She whispered, "Mine."  
He held her hand and pulled her with him to the elevator. Once doors were closed, he pushed her harshly to the wall and pressed his body against hers, then crashed his mouth to her lips. She moaned into his mouth and opened her lips to allow his tongue to start its exploration.  
He moved his tongue inside her mouth fighting with her tongue, then caressing her teeth and cheeks, before drinking of her oral nectar till he felt they were fighting for breath.  
He moved his head back and scanned her flushed face grunting, "What are you doing to me, Anderson? "  
He trusted his hips into hers and she cried when she felt his steel rod nestling at the apex of her thighs. And he paused asking, "Are you sure you want this, Eleanor? Because I hate second thoughts. "  
She nodded strongly. And before he goes on, the elevator dang, and door opened to her floor. He pulled her roughly from her arm and walked fast to her room.  
Once they were in, he pushed her to the bed and started stripping. She stared at him in a mixture of fear and lust that amazed him. Her eyes flies to his cock immediately when he freed it from his briefs. He smiled smugly, "You like what you see, Anderson?"  
She swallowed and he nodded at her," Now take off that silly dress. And remind me to cut it after I'm done with you."  
She frowned confused, so he smirked, "I'm not letting you inside that fuck-me outfit again, honey. "  
She blushed. He didn't know from anger or shyness. It wouldn't matter anyway. He was going to have her tonight, his way. He's always been eager to taste that untouchable woman. He was always curious about her. Why he never saw her dating. Why she doesn't have a boyfriend, or even a girlfriend. And after he saw her thighs tonight, he wondered how tight she can wrap them around him. How her walls would feel around his cock. How loud can she screams when she comes. And how many times he can make her come before he comes deeply inside her womb. And he was going to know all of it right now.  
She was watching him intently and he groaned, "Take it off woman or I'm going to tear it off you."  
Her body shivered and he could see her skin goosebumps and smirked. He was sure he would love it. He would never forget that night with Eleanor Anderson.  
He watched her as she stood and slided her dress down slowly with hooded eyes. His eyes moved to the two globes that showed from the dress. And licked his lips imagining them sucking on her rose rigid nipples. And Lannie did noticed the twitching in his raging cock.  
Her hands paused when the dress reached her hips. And she looked at him hesitated. He groaned with clenched teeth, "Go on, Anderson."  
She swallowed and pushed the dress more until her plump lips appeared and McCoy couldn't help it.  
He moved his hands fast to push the dress and carried her pride style. She screamed in astonishment and his voice came out husky, "Don't tease me now, Anderson. "  
He dropped her to the bed and covered her body with his whispering, "I love how your flesh feels beneath me, honey. I wonder how it feels from inside. "  
She gasped, "Why don't you find it out? "  
He cupped her breast smirking, "Not that fast hone. I'm curious how many times you would come before I plunge into you."  
Her eyes widened and he down to the breast he captured murmuring, "You have the perfect breast size, Lannie. Our damn uniform hides it very well."  
Then he attacked her nipple with his mouth and she screamed.


	2. unforgettable experience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy couldn't hold back anymore. But Lannie had a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own Star Trek. English is not my mother tongue. So excuse any grammar or spelling errors.

Lannie had been fighting for air after the orgasm McCoy gave her only from his ministrations to her nipples. And before she recovers, he launched his clever mouth to her weeping core. She wasn't able to scream this time. She only moan and thrust her hips up. While her fingers clutched his hair tightly.   
He groaned at her engorged lips and started biting her hard clit.  
He admitted she had the biggest clit he's ever seen in his sex life. It was big enough to protrude from the buffy lips. He thought it might be half an inch long. So he started licking it enjoying himself more than he did when he was suckling her tits.  
Her moans were rising and she was unaware of any of her surroundings. All she thought about was the man between her thighs. And his clever tongue that lavished her opening and painted her lips with her own juices.   
She moved her fingers thoroughly into his hair and thought she never wants him to stop. But he did eventually. Only to probe her love hole with two fingers simultaneously and suddenly. And she clenched her walls tightly on them.  
He moaned, "Hmm. So wet. And yet so tight."  
Her breathing raced when he started to move his fingers. She thought he would move them in and out to prepare her for the rock-hard rod. But he didn't. He kept only half of his fingers inside and clawed them up. And she gasped again.   
He started stroking her anterior wall provocatively and she cried, "Len, what are you doing to me?"  
He smiled smugly, "Enjoy it, honey. "  
And his tempo raised raising her heart rate with it. She never saw him with a woman. But what he was doing to her told her he knew very well what effect he has on her. And what control he has on her body as his fingers hammered her spot.   
Her body writhing in front of his eyes, her body flushed and her chest rising with every breath, he was amazed by her response, by her body. And he felt he can't wait anymore to be sheathed within her heat. He needed her as much as she needed release. And he scrubbed the rough spot with his nail lightly, but it was enough.   
Her body went rigid and she screamed before her flesh started shaking with the fluid rushing out of her core. Jones's eyes sparkled with joy. This woman is just perfect. How she looks, how she teases him, how she responds to his touch, and how she feels beneath him.  
He moved his hands to her bent thighs and spread them wide watching her face carefully as her body began to relax. Their eyes met and she smiled at him, the most angelic smile he's ever seen.  
He held his thick cock and stroked it a couple of times before he touched her hole with the purple head. And Lannie's body jolted. Then she chuckled as he looked at her,"Ready, Eleanor? "  
Her face blushed and he wondered again if she was shy, or just excited. But when she bit her lower lip and nodded silently, he didn't care anymore. He plunged into her in one swift move and filled her to the hilt.  
She closed her eyes tightly in what seemed like painful expression. Her hands clenched on the sheets.   
Bones himself closed his eyes as he felt her suffocating cavern closing eagerly on him and he grunted, "Fuck, Anderson. Your mates were teenagers or what? You're so tight. "  
She painted, "Actually, they were battery operated. "  
His eyes snapped open and he shouted, "What? What the hell do you mean?"  
She twisted her mouth and answered shyly, "You're definitely thicker than my vibrator, Leonard. "  
He moved back a little and whispered, "You're virgin?!"  
She clasped her thighs around him and warned, "Don't you dare. And of course I'm no virgin. I popped my cherry six years ago."  
He waved at her,"Come on, woman. You're technically a virgin. My cock is the first living flesh to get into your cunt."  
She rolled her eyes,"For God sake, watch your words. And are you going to fuck me or not?"  
He stared at her annoyed, "Who should watch his words now?"  
She relaxed her thighs around his hips. He felt it and held them tightly unaware of the bruises his fingers will leave, and said, "I'm not done with you yet, Lannie. "  
He thrust into her gently and she moaned. He leaned forward till his chest touched her breasts and whispered, "But if If this is your time, then I've got to make it special. "  
Their eyes locked and she felt him moving inside her very slowly, taking his cock out slowly, brushing against all her sensitive spots, then thrusting hard into her knocking on her womb gaits.   
His thrust were consistent, precise, violent and gentle. His cock was caressing her passage very gently. His hands touching her body very lightly, firing all her nerve endings. Her body was on fire. And she knew only his water would put it down.   
And with every stroke of his cock-head, to her cervix, she was losing all her defenses, exactly as her womb surrendered to his assault and opened its gate to him.  
And he felt it. He saw it in her sky-blue eyes. And felt it in the twitching around his rod. And he couldn't hold it anymore. He embraced her flushed body and ground his pelvis to hers until there were no movement visible. Although his cock kept its quest inside her. And she moaned, "Len, please. "  
He painted,"please what, Lannie? What do you want?"  
She cried,"You. Only you."  
He grinned, "I'm close, baby. Are you ready for me?"  
She whispered, "Yes, Len. I need you. I need your cum."  
He moved his hand between their tightly clasped bodies and pinched her clit. She cried and burst into her third orgasm for tonight. And her first with a real cock, with a real man. A man that felt her muscles quivering and clasping tightly around his sensitive rod and couldn't not join her. He groaned and buried himself deep inside his mate, his cock twitching and sending jets of sick semen inside her womb. She didn't stop shaking. Of her orgasm, and the idea of having a man inside her for the first time. Of having McCoy between her thighs. Of having his seed inside her womb. And a tear fell to her temples.   
Bones eventually recovered from his orgasm, he opened his eyes and moved his head back to look at her. He wiped her tear and whispered, "Are you okay?"  
She tried to smile and nodded,"It was just too much to me. I never felt like this."  
He chuckled, "Good to know you enjoyed your first encounter with a real cock."  
She laughed and moved her hand to caress his hair, "Have I ever told you that I love your hair?"  
He smirked,"You always get annoyed when you see me."  
She hit his chest lightly and said,"Because you always scorn me. No doubt you can be an asshole when you want, McCoy."  
He smiled and moved a red hair tress away from her forehead murmuring, "You need to get some sleep, Eleanor. You look exhausted. "  
With that he pulled his cock out of her and they both moaned as their fluids trailed out of her.   
She smiled sheepishly and turned to her right side. He lied behind her spooning her warm body and pulled a thin sheet to cover them. She closed her eyes savouring the feeling of his strong body surrounding her.  
She found herself whispering, "Leonard. "  
He hummed and she talked,"I feel empty. I don't want to feel like that again. "  
He groaned, "Sleep, Anderson. "  
She smiled and closed her eyes,"Yes, sir."  
He felt the twitching in his cock again, but he sighed and tried to ignore it as they drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


	3. next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Eleanor are back onboard. Now what?

Lannie felt the hand shaking her violently with a gruff voice calling, "Lannie, Lannie, wake up."  
She opened her eyes and stared at Bones confused, "What's wrong? "  
He was still naked, but he moved away from her immediately replying, "We're late, Anderson. Get dressed. Enterprise is leaving in ten minutes."  
She jolted up shouting, "What?"  
He put his boxers on and grabbed his shirt, "Don't look so stricken. Get into your clothes, Anderson, NOW."  
She headed to the bathroom, "I need a shower, first."  
He held her arm painfully and gritted his teeth, "No time, woman. Get into your fuckin clothes. Unless you want me to leave you here."  
She put her Starfleet uniform on as she grumbled about her smell that screamed out loud, just got fucked, but he ignored her and put on his pants and walked to the door, "Meet me down in two minutes. Two minutes, Lieutenant, and I'll go. With or without you."  
And he walked out leaving her behind cursing.   
*********************  
Jim stood at the entrance with Scott and Chekhov cursing, "What the hell do you mean two important members of my crew are not here yet? We're leaving in a minute. "  
Scott replied feeling uneasy, "You heard me, Captain. Don't ask me why they aren't here yet."  
Jim gave him a scowl and turned to Chekhov, "Call them on their comm's. Tell them to bring their asses here right now. We can't leave without our Chief Medical Officer and our first engineer. "  
Chekhov replied, "I tried, Captain. They don't answer. "  
Jim shook his head,"I can't believe it. They've never been late before. "  
Scott hesitated, "Do you think something has happened to them?"  
Jim looked worried and turned to Chekhov, "Tell Spock to take care of it. I'm going to bring them. If I didn't call in ten minutes, get out of here."  
Scott said,"I'm coming with you. "  
Before they make a move, they heard a ding and the door opened with Bones and Lannie carrying their back bags.   
Jim crossed his arms and shouted, "Where have you been? "  
Bones walked out of the elevator, "We're here now, Jim. You can launch. "  
Scott looked at his Lieutenant, "Are you okay, Anderson? "  
She nodded and looked at Jim apologising, "Sorry, Captain. "  
He frowned at her and turned to his Chief Engineer, "I expect you to deal with that firmly, Scott. And report me."  
Scott nodded, "Aye, Captain. "  
and waved to Lannie to walk with him. Jim leaned on her and smirked, "You can take a shower, first, Lieutenant. You smell like medicine more than McCoy himself. "  
Her face blushed in embarrassment and she avoided all the looks that scanned her and walked away. While Bones growled in objection. So Jim turned to him and murmured, "I'm trying to be polite, Bones. Your smell is all over the poor girl. She even can't walk properly. What did you do to her?"  
Bones scolded him,"I don't fuck and tell..., CAPTAIN. "  
Jim chuckled in amusement and walked to the bridge while Bones headed to his medbay, thinking it might be nice to walk around with Lannie's smell on his own body.   
******************  
Lannie raised her eyes to Chekhov who entered her quarter and asked her concerned, "Are you okay, sis? You've been quite silent the whole day. You didn't even come to lunch. "  
She was sitting on the floor resting her back to her bed, reading. So she put her Pad aside and smiled faintly, "I'm fine, P.C., thank you for being so caring."  
He sat Indian style in front of her and asked, "Is it Scott? Was he harsh to you? Did he punish you for being late?"  
She sighed and shook her head, "It's not him, Pavel. It's McCoy. "  
His eyes widened in shock and yelled, "I always thought the man was a freak. OMG. What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Was he violent? "  
She laughed bitterly, "Not at all, P. He's no freak."  
Chekhov waved at her,"Come on. I've never seen him with a girl. They must run away from him after his first night."  
She shook her head murmuring, "He's amazed he never sees me with anyone too."  
He looked at her worried, then put his hand on her knee and asked,"What happened, Eleanor? Talk to me."  
She shrugged, "We get into my room as you might have expected. He was an asshole the way he always acts."  
He curled his lip,"McCoy acts this way only with you, Lannie. Only when you are around. Other than that, the man is a good doctor and good friend. "  
She signed, "Yeah. Sometimes I wonder why he hates me that much."  
It was Chekhov's turn to shrug,"The way I saw him touching you last night, and the lust in his eyes, when he pulled you to the elevator never support the hate theory, my dear."  
She looked at him confused, and he pointed to her to go on.  
She bit her lower lip and continued, "He was amazing, P. I felt I was dreaming, flying. I never felt like this."  
He nodded,"Sure you did. The man is known for his magic hands. And you have very low threshold for him. He stimulates you in a way or another. "  
She went on,"He was rough. It didn't take him much time to take me to the sky, several times. Until he knew I've never been with a man before. "  
Chekhov raised his eyebrows, "You told him?"  
She twisted her lips,"I should have. He was moving fast and wild. I had to tell him, so he takes it easy on me."  
Chekhov asked, "Did he?"  
He was surprised by the dreamy look in her eyes when she answered in a husky voice,"I never thought he could be that gentle. He turned into an angel. He was very caring. He was concerned that he might hurt me. He was,.. god! He was amazing, P.C. I never thought my first time with a man would be that perfect. "  
He stared at her with wide eyes that she didn't even notice as she spoke, "And when we were done, we spooned. And that was the best feeling I've ever experienced. To lie down next to him, to be embraced by his arms. To fall asleep between his arms, with his hot breath on my neck. I'll never forget that night. Ever."  
He studied her face and wondered, "God, Lannie. You're head over heels for the man."  
She bit her lip, "I won't deny that I like him. I mean, he's different. I never met a guy like him. I..."  
He cut her off,"You only knew the man a few months ago, Eleanor. Think about it. "  
She shook her head, "After last night, I think of nothing but him."  
He sighed and kept silent for a while, then asked,"Then what are you sad? Why didn't you come to dinner? "  
She hit the ground, "Because I don't know what's wrong with him. Since we've come back onboard, he's ignoring me. I tried to speak to him twice. I went to med-bay to chat with him. But he barely talks. He doesn't even look at me. As if I don't exist. "  
He asked confused, "Why is he doing that? "  
She shrugged, "I don't know. I thought he didn't want to let people know what happened between us. But it was obvious to all of you what we were going to do when he dragged me to my room."  
He hesitated, "You think he regretted it?"  
She looked sad and asked, "You think he did?"  
He replied, "You have another explanation? "  
She waved with a hand, "He can't be that cruel, P. McCoy is not a bad person. Even if he was drunk and regretted it, why he treated me so coldly? For God's sake, I'm still carrying his jizz inside me. He should at least..."  
Chekhov flinched and yelled, "Hey. What are you saying? You had unprotected sex with him?"  
She stared at him amazed and replied, "We were naked in bed. And of course I don't have any condoms in my room. You wanted me to kick him out to bring a protection? "  
He shouted, "I wanted you to think, Eleanor. Think. "  
She yelled, "I wasn't thinking, Chekhov. I was only feeling. I didn't want my first time to be with a latex sheath. Besides, McCoy looks very healthy. I don't think I would get infected with any STD."  
He nodded annoyed, "Yes. But you might get pregnant. "  
She gasped and stared at him in shock. Then she jumped on her feet and ran out of her room.  
***************  
Bones was sitting to his small desk in his quarter finishing some work on his Pad when he heard the buzzing of his doorbell. He ordered the door to open and raised his eyes to see Eleanor standing at his door in her sleeveless pyjamas, and his eyes widened. He put his Pad down and stood up frowning, "What are you doing here?"  
Her heart clenched at the rigid tone and she replied with a shaking voice, "I need morning shot."  
He stared at her confused, so she closed the door and approached him repeating, "I need an emergency contraceptive, Doctor. Am I clear now?"  
He asked confused, "You're not on birth control? "  
She yelled at him angrily, "Why would I? My battery operated boyfriend wouldn't conceive me."  
He moved his fingers thorough his hair groaning, "Fuck. Why didn't I consider this?"  
She crossed her arms and he moved towards her ordering, "Go back to your quarter, Anderson. And I'll bring it to you? "  
She asked as she walked out with him, "Why wouldn't I come with you to the medbay? "  
He replied annoyed, "You really want to wander Enterprise in your PJ?"  
She was amazed and her minded wondered, Is he jealous?   
But she walked beside him keeping her mouth shut until they met Spock and she heard Bone's curse. She smiled at Spock who greeted them and asked, "Lieutenant, why are you dressed like this?"  
McCoy exhaled and Lannie hesitated, "I needed..."  
Bones cut her off firmly, "She has stomach pain and asked me for medication, Spock."  
He nodded and looked at Bones, "Everything okay, Doctor? You look nervous. "  
McCoy nodded, "I'm fine." Then talked to Lannie, "Go to your quarter, Lieutenant and I'll send nurse Chapel to you. "  
She nodded and smiled to Spock, then walked away with a playful smirk on her lips that McCoy didn't miss.  
***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review, tell me if you want more.


	4. Into the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is inspired from the movie.

Lannie flinched when she felt the drug shot in her arm and Bones asked, "You're okay?"  
She nodded and spoke with a low voice, "You didn't send Chapel! "  
He replied, "She's busy."  
She twisted her lips disappointed, "I thought you came for another reason. "  
He glared at her and talked coldly, "We're onboard, Lieutenant. "  
She smirked, "We're off duty, Doctor. "  
He replied, "I'm on call twenty four seven. "  
She whispered, "This is your alibi? "  
He pursued his lips annoyed and tried to make his words firm,"Listen to me carefully, Anderson. You need to forget about last night and stop making notice about it. We were drunk. Both of us. I know it was your first time, but there won't be a second time."  
She glared at him painfully, "If you regret what happened between us, McCoy, please be brave enough to admit it. But don't pretend it never happened. "  
He stared at her as she said her voice cracked, "Unless I was that bad."  
His eyes shut and he sighed. She searched his face for any clues about what he feels but it was blank. As well as his voice when he held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes saying, "Eleanor, stop overthinking. It was one night. A great night I won't deny. But you need to move on. We can't do it again. Never. "  
Her tears fell on her cheeks and he tried his best to ignore them and wished her good night before leaving her room. And she collapsed on the floor crying.   
*************  
A whole month has passed with McCoy still ignoring Anderson. Or at least treated her indifferent only when he had to. She kept her broken heart and an offended dignity inside her chest and tried to move on as he adviced her. Only Chekhov felt her pain.  
Jim was smart enough to know something had happened between his CMO and Anderson. Something other than sex. He tried to poke his friend, but Bones never talked about it.   
*******************  
Lannie looked at Jim shocked and repeated, "You've accepted Scott's resignation! Are you kidding me? He's your Chief Engineering Officer. "  
He pointed to her, "Chekhov is now. And you're going to work with him. You have a problem with that?"  
She shook her head, "Off course, I don't. But Scott is the best, Jim. He knows that ship by heart. "  
Jim walked away, "And you're his student. You and Chekhov will be a great team. "  
She shook her head in disbelief then scanned the 72 torpedoes and her body shivered.   
*******************  
Lannie crossed her arms and looked at Jim,"Are you serious? You wannabe pop up one of these torpedoes? "  
He raised an eyebrow, "Strange you used the same word Bones said. But yes, I want to know what's inside them."  
She shook her head in disbelief, "This might turn us into ashes, you know that, don't you?"  
He nodded, "Of course I do. But we have to do that. And you're the only Engineer here who can deal with it."  
She mocked, "I remember Scott wanted to know what's inside and he resigned because you refused. "  
He sighed, "Lannie, are you doing it, or not?"  
She squinted, "You mean am I risking myself for you to know what's inside or not? "  
He twisted his mouth but smiled once she proceeded, "Of course I'm doing it, Jim. I'm sure you won't take that risk if you had a single doubt about it."  
His smile widened and he tapped her shoulder, "Good girl. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Now, get ready. You are leaving in ten minutes with McCoy. "  
She gasped in shock and yelled, "With whom? Why would he join me for such mission?"  
Jim started to walk away, "Because you need backup, Lannie. Someone who would get you back if things went sideways."  
She yelled after him, "McCoy would want it to explode in me, Jim."  
He yelled as he disappeared, "No, he wouldn't. "  
She exhaled angrily and headed to the torpedoes to get one ready.   
After ten minutes, she was sitting next to Bones who directed their shuttle to a deserted planet. They sat in silence for minutes then he asked without looking at her,"You have any idea what you are going to do? "  
She replied mechanically, "To some extent. "  
He pursued his lips and commented, "Jim is unwise to make such decisions. "  
She replied, "He's my Captain. I can't say no. Unless I'm going to quit as my chief did."  
He didn't say a word, so she turned to him, "You want me to quit, Doctor?"  
He scowled and pressed some buttons on the console, "We're in. Get ready for landing."  
She swallowed and turned her gaze to the torpedo, then nodded,"I'm ready."  
He threw her a side gaze and started to land on the planet.  
A few minutes passed as Lannie checked the torpedo with her devices, while Bones watched her intently. She waved at him,"You're here to help, Doc. Come on, give me a hand and press that purple button on the internal panel."  
He knelt beside her cursing, "Can't you ask for help nicely? "  
She ignored him and attached her device,"Don't press it unless I tell you."  
He got his hand inside and murmured, "I'm ready when you..."  
She yelled,"Now."  
He pressed the button and the torpedo sent an alarm with the panel closing on McCoy's arm.  
He groaned and Lannie wailed, "God, it locked itself. "  
McCoy stared at the half minute countdown and yelled at her,"What the hell happened?"  
She moved to the other end of the torpedo and moved her probe on the small panel murmuring, "I'll fix it. Don't worry. "  
He stared at her and yelled to his earpiece, "Jim, get her the hell out of here."  
She yelled to hers,"No. No,I'm working on it."  
Jim asked her from the bridge, Anderson, can you disarm it?"  
She shouted, "Working on it, Captain. Just give me seconds. "  
Bones fumed with anger, "You don't have seconds."  
Jim said,"Lannie?"  
She cried, "No, Jim. If you beam me back, he will die. "  
Jim pursed his lips and watched the countdown on the screen. And Lannie kept working while Bones counted down in a warning voice till he reached two, and Lannie screamed as the panel got detached in her hand, fell on her back.   
Bones sighed when the countdown stopped at one and the panel door moved sideways again freeing his arm.  
He raised his eyes to Lannie, "Are you okay there? "  
She nodded and got up,"Yeah. You?"  
He got up,"Fine."  
They both reproached the torpedo to scan the upper surface that moved to uncover a frozen man and Bones said, "Jesus. Jim,you've got to see this."  
*****************  
Bones sighed and watched the dark sky in front of him as he said, "You're such a stubborn bitch, Anderson."  
She switched off her earpiece and turned to glare at him,"You know I'm no bitch, Leonard. "  
He smirked, "Of course I do. But you still have a steal head."  
She didn't hear Kirk as he chuckled and talked to his CMO,"Don't piss her off, Bones. The girl has just saved your life."  
Bones winked at her and said playfully, "You think I should thank her?"  
Lannie's eyes widened shocked of his changing demeanor. While Jim scolded him, "Get your ass back here, McCoy. I need to see that damn torpedo. "  
Bones chuckled amused and Lannie shook her head smiling.   
After thirty minutes McCoy was working with Anderson on the torpedo when Jim joined them and said,"He confirmed it. The 72 torpedoes have 72 of his crew members inside."  
McCoy replied, "I tried it defrost them. But this technique is beyond my knowledge. "  
Jim frowned, "They are from the future? "  
Anderson started to disarm the other torpedoes answering, "They're not advanced, Captain. Actually they are from the past."  
He stared at her shocked and Bones explained their theory. Then Jim looked at them, "You two work on this till we find a way."  
Bones exhaled as he put his hands on waist, while Lannie nodded,"Aye, Captain. "  
Jim left and Lannie murmured, "I'm afraid you'll have to bear me for the next few hours, Doctor McCoy."  
He glared at her for a moment then continued his work in silence that declared he was going back to his cold mode. She sighed and went on the job assigned to her.   
**************  
Admiral Marcus started his attack on the Enterprise. McCoy and Anderson didn't know what was happening. All they knew that suddenly the ship shook violently and Anderson was pushed backwards to hit the medical table behind her, which collapsed due to the violent impact taking Lannie down with it. Lannie cried as she fell down vigorously and felt the sharp pain at her side.   
Bones looked at her in concern, while he held firmly to his torpedo. When he saw her pained features, he tried hard to move to her despite the repeated shaking of the ship, and the screams of his fellows. He ignored all of that and the balance he barely can keep and approached her yelling, "Are you all right? "  
She moved her hand away from her side and raised it for him to see. His eyes widened when he saw it covered with blood.   
Fortunately, the ship stopped shaking and he shouted, "Chapel, give me a hand. She's bleeding. "  
Lannie closed her eyes and moaned as he checked her and said, "It's just a scalpel, Lannie. Fortunately, it's far from the your kidney. "  
She gasped, "A scalpel piercing my body, Leonard. It hurts so much. I can't even breathe. "  
He carried her carefully and laid her on the nearest bed, and took his instruments from nurse Chapel who was by his side momentarily. He looked at Lannie and said in a firm tone, "I'm gonna pull it out now, Lannie. "  
She moved her hands to hold his crying, "Easy, please, I..."  
He cut her off ordering Chapel, "Hold her hands, NOW."  
Chapel did as he said and he pulled the scalpel out, and Lannie screamed. "  
He breathed in and started his work as Lannie cried silently. He massaged his shoulder with one hand saying calmly, "You're gonna be fine, girl. Just hold on, and I'll take care of you. "  
She smiled with gritted teeth and tried to talk,"Of course, Doctor. It's your job. I trust you."  
He looked offended for some reason she didn't get. Then she closed her eyes tightly as she felt another wave of pain, "Don't worry, Doctor McCoy. You don't have to thank me now. We're even. "  
He frowned angrily, "Shut up, Anderson. And let me finish my work. "  
She scanned his face as he worked. He always had those frown lines. Even if he was relaxed. And now she regrets she didn't touch them when she had the opportunity. Their eyes met and she whispered, "Is that real concern, Len? Or you feel guilty because I was injured here?"  
He looked at her blaming and ignored her questions. A few minutes later, he was done and he patted her shoulder gently, "You will be fine, Eleanor. Just have some rest."  
She nodded and closed her eyes in clear exhaustion. So he raised his eyes to Chapel, "Take good care of her, and I'll check the others. "  
****************  
McCoy scanned Jim's dead body for a moment then collapsed on a near chair supporting his forehead to his hand. He couldn't believe his best friend has really passed away. Chekhov, Scott, and nurse Chapel watched him sadly. They all knew how close they were. But they didn't feel the heartache he had in his chest.   
Only Eleanor sensed it. So she moved out of her bed and approached him slowly. She could barely hold her own tears. Though, she put her hand on his shoulder and pressed gently. He raised his tearful eyes to her. But the lump in his throat prevented him from saying anything. She opened her mouth to talk, but they all heard the sound coming from the dead hamster lying on a small table beside Bones' chair.   
Lannie stepped back and Bones looked at the moving body astonished. Then he got up and murmured, "Jesus, it's back to life. "  
He raised his eyes to Chapel and yelled his orders to her, then looked back at Scott,"Get me Khan. I need that son of bitch. His blood is the our only hope to get our Captain back. "  
******************  
Lannie walked into the medbay a few days later and walked to Jim's bed, which was surrounded by a quarantine tent. McCoy approached her and asked,"How is your injury? "  
She replied softly, "It doesn't exist any more. You sure know what to do with your magic hands, Doctor. I've experienced it myself. "  
She turned to him and sighed, "In different ways. "  
He watched her face for a moment then she cleared her throat and pointed to Jim, "You did a great job here, McCoy. "  
He looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow, "I was desperate. I would have lost my dearest friend if I didn't do it. I really wasn't sure it would work."  
She nodded,"I understand. But, when do you expect him to wake up? "  
McCoy replied, "He will need more time. Until his body gets rid of the radiation. "  
They kept silent for moments then she turned to face him,"I never thanked you for taking care of me."  
He shrugged, "It's my job, Lieutenant. "  
She scanned his rigid features and wondered, "Why do you hate me, Leonard? "  
He raised an eyebrow and murmured, "I don't hate you, Eleanor. "  
She whispered, "You regret what happened between us, don't you? "  
He looked her in the eye then talked, "No, Lannie I don't regret it. Actually I loved every single moment of it. But we can't do it again. And please, don't ask for more explanation. Because I won't give you one."  
Her eyes clouded with tears and she looked away from him trying to swallow the lump in her throat. He held her shoulder gently and spoke, "I'm sorry, Lannie. But you better move on. Just pretend it never happened. "  
And with those words he walked away leaving her alone. And only then, her tears fell on her face.


	5. A shore leave.

Chekhov teased Anderson as he zipped his sweater, "I wish you could have come with us for this shore leave, honey."  
She checked the screen in front of her replying, "Don't pretend to be empathetic, Chekhov. I know you don't care much. You already have fun in your own way. Joining you won't make difference. "  
He yelled, "Of course it would. At least for you. It would be much better than staying here alone. "  
She turned and hit his shoulder gently, "Stop teasing me. Besides, I won't be alone. There are ensigns with me working on the periodic maintenance. I'm not alone. "  
He shrugged, "Whatever. Enjoy your time. "  
She smirked at him,"I will."  
He raised an eyebrow and watched her face carefully, "Did you know that dr. McCoy isn't leaving either? "  
Her hands froze and she turned to look at him,"Why?"  
Chekhov curled his lower lip, "He said he's got plenty of reports to finish. "  
She ignored his remark and continued her work murmuring, "Then I shouldn't feel sad for missing that shore leave. I'm not the only one here."  
He smirked, "Yes, especially that your Bones wouldn't go anyway. "  
Her eyes widened and she turned to threw him an angry look. He chuckled and raised his hands,"All right, I'm leaving. See you after a couple of days. "  
As he walked away, she yelled, "Bring me my favourite donuts and hot dogs, Chekhov. "  
He laughed, "You don't need to ask, babe."  
She smiled at him and went on the maintenance process, but her mind drifted to the man who chose to skip his shore leave, and if it was really for work.  
***************  
Jim got into McCoy's quarter with his hand behind his back and asked playfully, "Guess what I brought for you? "  
Bones looked at him and smiled, "I hope you didn't bring me one of your chicks. "  
Jim laughed and brought his hand in front of him teasing, "You know chicks are not allowed on board, Doctor McCoy. "  
Bones pointed to the bottle in his hand, "Neither Vodka, Captain Kirk."  
Jim chuckled and put the bottle on the small counter, "There are exceptions. Especially when you are working overtime. "  
Bones chuckled this time and brought two glasses as he asked his friend, "Why are you here, Jim. You should be somewhere else working out with some girl. You still have one more day in your shore leave. "  
Jim shrugged, watching his friend pouring the drink into the glasses, "Chekhov was on his way to here. I thought I might join you for a drink and see if you are done with your work."  
Bones stopped pouring and frowned, "Chekhov is here? Why?"  
Jim took the bottle impatiently replying, "He said he was bringing a few things to Anderson. "  
Bones scowled, "What things? Why is he bringing them that late in the evening? "  
Jim stared at him confused, "What's wrong, Leo? Why are you so annoyed? "  
Bones took a glass and gulped it fast, then cleared his throat replying, "I'm not annoyed. It's none of my business. "  
Jim bored him another glass and took his glass murmuring, "If you like her that much, why are you treating her the way you do? "  
Bones groaned, "I don't like her. I don't care about her."  
Jim chuckled, "Man, you don't see the fumes I'm seeing. "  
Bones swallowed the other glass and talked, "She's annoying. "  
Jim raised an eyebrow, "Eleanor? Annoying? She my favourite girl of the..."  
He swallowed his words when he saw the killer look Bones shot him. Then he curled his mouth into half a smile, "I'm your friend, Bones. I won't touch her, if I ever feel you're interested in her."  
Bones snorted, "I'm not interested in anyone. "  
Jim waved with a hand, "For God's sake. You slept with the girl. A whole night. And got here late, for the first time since I knew you. If you're not into her, then you're the biggest vile I've ever met."  
Bones exhaled, "And I regret it. I told her that and it's over."  
Jim's eyes widened and he repeated in shock,"You told Lannie you regret your night together?"  
Bones replied, "Not literally. I told her to forget about it and we shouldn't do that again. Although we both liked it."  
Jim yelled, "Man, why? What's wrong with your fuckin mind? She's amazing. She has the sexiest body on Enterprise. And you loved what you had with her. Why the hell do you retreat?"  
Bones yelled back at him,"Because she's amazing. Because she's the sexiest female on board. Because I loved every fuckin moment I spent with her. Because she's young. And innocent. And I'm just a pile of shit. "  
Jim listened to him astonished, then shook his head in disbelief and almost whispered, "What are you talking about? What do you mean, young and innocent? And why do you think you are shit?"  
He sighed and moved his fingers into his hair, "I was her first, Jim. She was technically virgin. And I was just lousy. I treated her bad. She should be treated like a princess. At least in bed. And I can't do that. "  
Jim shook his head confused, "You're not lousy, Leonard. You might be edgy and uptight. But you're not rude, my friend. Neither violent. You know well how to treat women. Don't let your former experience ruin your life and relationships, Bones."  
Bones dropped to a near chair, "She's ten years younger than me, Jim. She deserves someone better. Someone of her age. Someone nice, the way she is."  
Jim objected,"I don't think she cares much about all of that, Bones. That night in the bar, it was very obvious she wanted you the way you are."  
Bones scolded him, "She was drunk."  
Jim rested on his elbows,"You know she never gets more than one beer. She wasn't drunk, McCoy. She wants you as much as you do. And you drive her mad by your cold demeanor. "  
Bones turned his head away murmuring, "She's the one who is acting cold now. And as if that's not enough. Now, you tell me the Russian boy is here for her."  
Jim pointed to him, "Not for her. For bringing her a few things she's asked for. "  
Bones covered his mouth with a hand and glared at his friend silently. Jim looked back at him then asked,"Have you even talked to her today or yesterday? "  
Bones shook his head and replied slowly, "I only saw her this afternoon during my lunch break. We haven't said a word as usual. "  
Jim twisted his mouth, "You started this, man. From her first month on the Enterprise. As if you were afraid to deal with her to not fall for her. But you know what, She likes you. "  
McCoy murmured, "Shut up, Kirk."  
Jim went on, "Really. She likes you. Think about it. You're the only man with whom she had sex here. She's interested in you as well. But you gave her the cold sassy face. And that drove her mad. "  
McCoy glanced at him unsure, and Jim pointed at him,"Try to treat her nice, and you will see. She will come to your quarter crawling and telling you she needs you."  
Bones groaned and Jim chuckled, "Think about it. Alone. Because I have to go now. A beautiful hot girl from Zadaconia is waiting for me in her room. See you in a couple of days."  
As he walked to the door, Bones shouted, "Make sure you take the boy back with you."  
Jim laughed and left in a hurry, leaving Bones alone with his thoughts.   
***************  
It was late that night when Bones finished his reports. He tried to have some sleep after Jim has left. But his trial was vain. So he headed back to the medbay and continued his work.   
He put the PADD down on his desk and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking of his talking with Jim. Jim insisted Eleanor liked him. His friend must be soothing him. Anderson would never think of him this way. Why would she? She's young, pretty and most of men here were drooling on her. But she always treated them all as friends. And that had him always wondering about her sex life. For a while, he thought she was homosexual. Or even asexual. Until he had her wrapped around him. And he knew this girl was a ripe fruit waiting for him to devour. And he wanted it more than anything. But he was unsure if she would accept him. A divorced man in his late thirties, with his dark mood and grumpy attitude most of the time. She's never seen otherwise. And he didn't allow her to. And now, Jim was asking him to show her. To treat her nice and she would come to him. Lannie, the sweet girl, would come to him, the nervy physician yelling at everyone all the time.   
He sighed and closed his eyes tight imagining that moment, when he heard her voice, "Doctor McCoy, I feel sick. "  
He growled, "Come on. Don't start those games."  
Her voice came weak, "Leonard, I need you. "  
He snapped, "Lannie, I told you I can't..."  
He stopped when his eyes fell on her and his eyes widened in terror, "Jesus, what's wrong with you? "  
She was leaning on the door frame bending forward with pale face covered with sweat. Bones rushed to her and embraced her with an arm as she answered almost whispering, "I think I'm poisoned. "  
He said as he held her hand, "You're so cold. Let me examine you."  
As she turned to head to the nearest bed, she started to collapse. McCoy held her firmly, "I got you."  
And he carried her to the medical bed and started his check.  
She moaned in pain and he asked, "What happened, Eleanor? "  
She replied with a whimper, "It must be the hotdog. "  
He took a blood sample and asked, "You feel nauseous? "  
She closed her eyes,"I've been vomiting for the last two hours. "  
He groaned, "Why the hell didn't you come to here immediately. You know I'm onboard. "  
A tear fell out of her eye, and she didn't answer. He frowned and sighed, "You will feel better soon, Lannie. "  
She held her stomach and whispered, "I've no doubt, Doctor. I know you take good care of your patients. It's not my first time."  
He raised an eyebrow glaring at her until he heard a device peeping. He checked it and shook his head,"Damn it,Lannie. Where did you bring that hotdog from?"  
She tried to smile, "Chekhov brought it."  
He said unceremoniously, "Your blood contains trace amounts of Selenium and Lead. This is not going to be as easy as I thought. "  
She asked faintly, "Will it kill me? "  
He frowned annoyed, "God, no. I will never let you die, honey. It will just take some time. "  
She nodded and held his hand,"Call Scott. He should be here to finish the maintenance. My reports are updated on my PADD."  
He scanned her face sympathetically, then started to inject her with a medication, "Don't worry, Lannie. I'll take care of everything. But I need to sedate you to start gastric lavage."  
She nodded, "Do what you see convenient, Len. I'm all yours."  
And she closed her eyes falling into deep sleep in front of his devastated eyes.


	6. beyond 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krall attacking the Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I don't own Star Trek.   
> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.

ST6  
Jim watched Anderson sadly as she lied on the med-bed unconscious and asked McCoy, "Will she be okay? "  
McCoy nodded, "Of course, she will. It's only a matter of time. I'd make hemodialysis, if I had to."  
He turned his face to his Captain and whispered, "I won't lose her, Jim. I won't let it happen. "  
Jim scanned his friend's face and murmured, "You should tell her."  
McCoy looked confused, "Tell her what?"  
Jim curled his lip, "Tell her how you feel about her, Bones."  
Bones shook his head sighing and didn't respond for a moment. He kept his eyes glued to Lannie's face and talked, "You didn't have to interrupt your night encounter and come. "  
Jim raised an eyebrow, "We have a situation here, Doctor. I have to check it out. "  
Bones shrugged, "It's just food poisoning. All I asked for was Scott to come and figure out what he's doing after her illness. "  
Jim turned to face him,"It's not just food poisoning, Leonard. Anderson is the first case among our crew. And the tenth in Starfleet. "  
Bones brows raised high and he almost yelled, "What the hell...?"  
Jim cut him off,"This is why I'm here. To ask you, and her what happened exactly. "  
Bones frowned for a while and thought, "Someone is targeting our people?"  
Jim cocked his head,"Mostly. But all the other ten subjects were on shore leave. Anderson didn't leave the ship."  
Bones said,"But she got food from out there."  
Jim frowned, "Chekhov. He brought her something that caused that?"  
McCoy moved to check his patient as he talked firmly, "You better ask the boy where he got the God-damn hotdog from."  
Jim walked away shouting at his CMO,"And you better ask her out."  
Bones shook his head in disbelief and his eyes darted to the sleeping beauty in front of him. He touched her face gently with his fingers and almost moaned at the spark he felt shooting directly to his groin.  
He bent forward and pressed a light kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I'm here with you, baby. I'll take care of you. "  
****************  
Lannie opened her eyes to face Bones' curious eyes. She stared at their hazel colour for a moment until he smiled and said,"Welcome back, Lieutenant. "  
She pressed a button and the bed tilted up as she asked,"How long have I been unconscious? "  
He retreated and replied formally, "Four days. I put you in an induced coma so you don't suffer from the symptoms. Until I was sure your body is totally free of any toxic substance."  
She asked, "Does this mean I'm free to go back to my room? "  
He raised an eyebrow annoyed, "Does it bother you that much to stay in here?"  
She moved her legs down and stood cautiously, "I guess that means yes."  
He watched her in amazement and she smiled at him, "Thank you, Doctor McCoy. I guess I can get back to work as well. I appreciate what you did for me. SIR."  
He frowned, but she ignored it and headed to the door. His voice raised, "They found out the whole hotdog cart was contaminated with Selenium and Lead."  
She halted to a stop and turned to asked him in worry, "Was anyone else poisoned? "  
He shook his head,"Not from our crew. From other ships. But everyone was saved."  
She sank into deep thinking and he approached her hesitated.,"It was accidental leak in the storage area where the man kept his spice. "  
She murmured, "Good to hear that."  
He assessed her face before he asks,"Listen. My shift is over in half an hour. What do you think about having a drink together? "  
She cocked her head and commented, "I thought you were on call 24/7, Doctor. "  
He smiled, "One can take a few minutes off, Lieutenant."  
She sighed then shook her head, "Maybe some other time, Doctor. I need to catch up with Scott. Thanks for the invitation anyway. "  
He was dead on his tracks, and she didn't give him a chance to say a word. She just turned and left the medbay.   
******************  
Lannie opened her door to find Bones standing in front of her with two beers. She looked at him questioning and he shrugged, "I came to check on you. You left the medbay in the morning, and never came back to tell me if you had any remaining symptoms. "  
She spoke rigidly, "Thank you for concern, Doctor. But I feel great. I just finished my shift, and everything is okay. But I think you already know that. You're the best physician in Starfleet and you wouldn't dismiss a patient unless you're sure she's totally fine."  
He cocked an eyebrow and looked at the two beers in his hand murmuring, "I guess that means I'm not welcomed in here."  
He turned to leave, but her voice stopped him,"Wait. What is the beer for anyway? "  
He smirked, "You refused my invitation to a drink. So I decided to bring it to here myself. I will take it to Scott if you don't..."  
She cut him off, "Shut up, McCoy. Who can refuse Heineken here? Come on in."  
He smiled smugly and got inside her quarter scanning it,"I knew you wouldn't stand the seduction. "  
She laughed and sat on a barstool to the small counter. And he followed her lead facing her.  
He looked intrigued as he said,city like your quarter. It's... different. "  
She took her beer from his hand, and her body shivered when their hand touched momentarily. She opened it, "Most of the crew have the same quarter. I'm not the Captain, his first officer, nor one of the chief officers to have a special one."  
He opened his bottle and gulped some,"It's still unique. "  
She shrugged, "I just made up a few modifications here and there."  
He pointed to her,"See? That's what I mean. Your touch made it special and unique. "  
She dropped her head down thinking of his words and he kept his eyes on her for a while then said, "You might be wondering why I'm here."  
She smiled awkwardly and shrugged. So he cleared his throat and said calmly, "I wanted to tell you that I like you, Lannie. "  
She snarled, and he frowned as he went on, "I know it seems otherwise. I know I've always been an asshole with you. Especially after that... night a couple of months ago. But I really admire you. You're one of the best Engineers in Starfleet. Despite your young age. C  
She mocked, "I'm flattered. "  
He twisted his mouth and took a sip of his beer, "I think I express it in a wrong way. I mean I don't hate you. Neither despise you. On the contrary. I..."  
She cut him off as she leaned forward asking, "Are you trying to apologise, Leonard? "  
He stared into her blue eyes and murmured, "Not really. I'm trying to start over. "  
She crossed her arms, "Start what exactly, Doctor? Do you have an itch that needed to be scratched, so you came for me to relieve it?"  
He growled as he felt the twitching in his cock. But he shook his head and said, "No. I'm not here for that. I'm here for a truce."  
She repeated confused, "A truce?!"  
He nodded, "Yes. Let's forget about everything I said to you before. Everything I did that... made you hate me."  
She shook her head, "I don't hate you either, McCoy. "  
He nodded, "Let's say.. made you annoyed. I know I'm not a gentleman like Kirk, nor a man that weighs every word before he says it, like Spock. Not even nice as Chekhov or interesting like Scott. I know I'm grumpy, sassy, and..."  
She chuckled, "I'm okay with all of that, Len."  
He glared at her amazed, "You are? "  
She nodded, "What annoyed me most was your words about..."  
And her face went sad as she trailed off. He sighed and continued her sentence, "About that night."  
She swallowed and nodded without looking at him. He moved a hand to touch her and asked in low voice, "Can you forget those words too,Eleanor? Can we be friends? I hate to see you laughing with all the crew and then scowl when you see me. I hate to feel like I put you in distress or I'm the reason to change your light mood."  
She was staring at him in disbelief. And when he pressed her hand gently saying, "Can you do it, Lannie?"  
She nodded automatically with her eyes glued to his and he smiled. A smile she rarely sees. A smile that made him more handsome than anyone she's ever seen, even Kirk, the eye-candy himself.   
He noticed she was silent and he wondered, "You don't speak. Are you okay?"  
She laughed nervously, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't believe we're having this conversation."  
He cocked his mouth smirking, "Neither can I. "  
She laughed genuinely and shook her head in amazement, "You're unique yourself, Doctor. "  
He opened his mouth to tease her, but his comm. sent a regular peeping, so he shrugged , "Duty calls."  
She stood and nodded, "Sure. I understand. "  
He pointed to her as he headed to the door, "We'll continue this conversation later, Anderson. "  
She smiled, "No need, Doctor. I already forgot. "  
He smiled back to her and waved to her before leaving. Unaware of her curious and hopeful eyes that followed him.  
********************  
Lannie sat that night with Chekhov having dinner at the food mess on Enterprise chatting friendly and laughing. She heard the common voice, "You're luck, Chekhov. I rarely see your friend laughing this way. "  
Both of them looked to Bones who stood beside their table watching Lannie intently. She blushed and Chekhov replied, "Maybe you don't know how to deal with her properly, Doctor. "  
Bones put his tray on the table and sat down smiling at him, "Then tell me, boy, how do you extract that lovely chuckle from our engineer?"  
Lannie's face now was red, and Bones looked at them wondering, "You don't mind me joining you, do you?"  
Chekhov shook his head, "You're always welcomed, Doctor. Right Lannie? "  
Lannie swallowed and looked Bones in the eyes replying, "There's no free chair anywhere. So I agree with you, P.C."  
Bones smiled at her and her breath hitched. Chekhov looked at them then started eating again. So did them.   
A few moments later Bones asked,"I hope your stomach feels better now, Anderson. "  
She pointed to her tray,"You see, I can eat now. Thanks to you, Doctor. "  
He nodded and asked Chekhov, "So, Mr. Chekhov, how do you make her laugh so... genuinely?"  
Chekhov shrugged,"I only treat her like a lady. The way she should be treated. I mean, look at her, she's really a nice girl. An intelligent one as well."  
He leaned forward and almost whispered, "You just need to stop staring at her with those scary looks of yours and you will be fine, Doctor. "  
Bones smirked and looked at Lannie who tried to look anywhere but at him. Before he teases her, they heard Scott asking for an empty chair and whining about the non-tasty food. So Lannie waved at him to join them.  
When they were finished, Lannie walked with Chekhov to their quarters and he murmured, "He's trying. "  
She looked at him confused, "Who's trying what?"  
He replied, "Dr. McCoy. He's trying to be nice to you."  
She twisted her lips,"I guess so. He wants us to be friends. "  
He nodded in acknowledgement, "Good. "  
She sighed,"Not good, Pavel. I don't know why he wants it now, after what he's said to me. And I'm not sure I can do it. After I slept on his chest for a whole night."  
He looked at her with sympathy, "You have to accept what he's offering you, Lannie. Otherwise you are back to ignoring and sassy Bones. "  
She murmured, "I hate nonchalant and grumpy McCoy, of course. That one who had dinner with us, tonight, I like more. "  
Chekhov laughed, "Yes. So did I. The man is curious about you, sister. He wants to know about you. More than just how you feel wrapped around him."  
Her eyes widened in shock and she slapped his arm, "Chekhov!"  
******************  
Jim narrowed his eyes watching the flock approaching Enterprise and asked,"What the hell is that?"  
Uhura replied in worry, "I don't know, Captain. Computer can't identify it."  
Lannie stood in front of her console and said, "Whatever it is, it looks scary to me."  
Bones who was standing beside Jim threw her a weary look, and Sulu hauled, "Captain, it's getting into attack strategy. "  
Jim yelled, "All shields up, now."  
Sulu, Uhura and Anderson did as he said, but the attack was faster and the Enterprise shook violently making most of standing ones loose balance. Lights on bridge flickered and Scott's voice raised through Jim's comm.,"Captain, I need Anderson in the engineering department. I'm losing control over the core."  
Lannie looked at Jim who nodded and yelled, "Ensign Harley, in her chair. "  
Lannie ran to the lift and as the glass door closed, her eyes caught Bones' eyes that watched her with extreme worry that made her heart skip a beat before the lift took her down to Scott.  
Everything happened too fast. The ship was losing its power. Then its gravity. Then parts of its body. Red alerts were on. Alarms yelled continually. Then Jim started extreme emergency evacuation procedures. And Lannie's eyes widened in horror. She looked at her commanding officer and whispered, "Scott, we're losing it."  
He pushed her to the nearest capsule shouting, "It's already lost, Lannie. And you should leave before you lose your life as well. "  
She tried to resist him shouting, "What about you? And Keenser?"  
He pushed her into the capsule, and pressed the buttons, "we will be behind you."  
The door closed the same moment a ray hit the edge of the capsule. She flinched and Scott moved away fast trying to avoid the next ray, while the capsule was launching out of the ship.   
Lannie gasped at the sudden movement and in a blink she was out in the space. Her eyes caught tens of similar capsules leaving Enterprise and her tears fell on her cheeks thinking of only one thing, what happened to Leonard?   
She couldn't know that in that moment he was in a small shuttle with Spock watching the small capsules leaving the Enterprise before being attacked by their enemies. His eyes widened in horror and her murmured, "Jesus Christ. They're taking the crew."  
And all his thoughts were focused on one person, Eleanor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Please, reas and review.


	7. beyond 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Altamid planet

Bones supported his head back to the rocks behind him in the cave on Altamid planet and closed his eyes. It was dark now and Spock was asleep next to him with a severe wound in his abdomen. He tried to fix him as much as he could, but he knew well his colleague needed an antibiotic otherwise the wound might get infected.   
They've been on that damn planet for a few hours, but it felt like days. Especially that he didn't know what happened to Jim nor the rest of his crew.  
The crew! The crew that had been taken in front of his eyes and he wasn't able to help. The crew that included his fellow nurses and doctors, his friends, and his favourite girl, Eleanor.   
And he sighed when he remembered the way she looked at him last time he saw her, the worry and fear in her sky blue innocent eyes. And for the first time he regretted he didn't listen to Jim. For the first time he wished he had told her how he felt about her, how she was a very special and unique woman. How he liked and respected her.   
He was getting close to her day after day. But unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to tell her how he really feels about her. He felt the iceberg between them was melting, but she's been taken away from him before it disappears. And he felt angry at this. He didn't know why those bastards had taken the crew. He didn't want to think of what they intend to do to his people. He didn't know if they were still alive. If SHE was alive. He gritted his teeth and moved his hands in his hair nervously.   
On the other hand, Eleanor was sitting among her colleagues in another cave on Altamid surrounded by their captors. And for the first time she felt really scared. Watching some her colleagues under the mercy of Kral who absorbed their life made her wonder if she had been lucky to survive or it would have been better if she died on Enterprise. She scanned the familiar faces around her and her eyes met with Uhura's. She knew her friend felt the same. Although Nyota might be more brave than her. She's a fighter, while Lannie was an engineer after all.  
She wondered what could have happened to her commanding officer, Scott. Why isn't he with them? Did he he survive or...?  
She wished he was here with her. She's always considered him her mentor. She wished Chekhov was beside her too. Her closest friend on Enterprise. She wished McCoy was her. She would have felt much better. Even though she knew he couldn't protect her when her moment to be absorbed is coming. At least she would have spent her last hours with him. She would have told him how much she likes him, how much she was interested in him. How much she liked every single moment of their night together and wished to live it again.   
A tear fell on her cheek. If McCoy was here, she would hang to his arm all the time. She wouldn't care what he said, or what others might think. She would feel much better and safer between his arms.   
She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face Sulu, who smiled at her with sympathy, before pulling her and holding her gently. She closed her eyes and cried silently until she fell asleep.   
************  
Eleanor thought she was still asleep and dreaming of Leonard when she saw him with Spock at the entrance to the cave. She got up fast and ran to him with the others.   
He saw her and held her arm saying, "Eleanor, you're fine! Thank God."  
She scanned his face with passion, "Len, are you really here?"  
He smiled and patted her cheek gently, "Yes, honey. I wouldn't..."  
Spock cut him off as he said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your gathering, Doctor. But we need to beam them out of here."  
Bones held her arm and drag her with him as he pointed to an empty area, "Right there. That would make Scott's mission easier. Twenty of you each time."  
Spock counted the crew members and Bones pushed Lannie gently, "Go."  
She held into his arm and looked him in the eyes, "Not without you."  
Bones froze for a moment, and Sulu pushed another member instead, before turning to Spock, "Uhura. They got her."  
Bones looked at Spock and nodded, so Spock ran to the direction Sulu told him about. Lannie turned to face Bones and asked, "Where are you beaming us to? And what about Jim and Chekhov? Did you find them?"  
He told them about the abandoned Starfleet ship they found and Scott who was trying with Chekhov to make it work. Until Scott's voice came through his comm. telling him he would be ready for the next in ten seconds.   
They transferred all the crew to the Franklin, then Spock and Uhura joined them and they were beamed up to Franklin. There she met Scott and gave him a bear hug, not believing she's really back with her family. Then Chekhov kissed her cheek happily while Bones watched them with a smile.   
A few moments later, Jim and Gayla were onboard with them and everyone was working trying to get Franklin back to life. While McCoy was checking the crew for injuries.   
He was watching Scott and Lannie when Jim joined them and told him to be beamed with Scott into one of the swarm shuttles. Scott watched them yelling at each other, while Lannie's heart skipped a beat thinking that Bones was going to be among those killer creatures again.   
Jim pushed his CMO with Spock to beam them with Bones still yelling and Jim smiling nonchalantly. Jim nodded to Scott to get ready. Lannie ran to them and held Bones' face with her hands whispering, "Be careful. "  
Then kissed his lips softly and Bones looked at her shocked. Jim pulled her back and the light sparks started immediately around his commander and CMO. Jim looked at Lannie and smirked, "That was a good trick."  
She looked at him confused then joined Scott and Jayla with her heart praying for her commander and HER CMO.  
***************  
Lannie stood with Scott chatting about their stay on Yorktown after they had defeated Krall, waiting for the arrival of her Captain. And when Jim walked into the hall with McCoy, they all yelled "Happy birthday. "  
Bones had set up a surprise birthday party for him, and all the crew attended it. To celebrate his birthday, and their victory over Krall.  
They made their toast then recollected in small groups chit chatting.   
Lannie took her drink and stood by the glass wall watching the blue sky. She didn't know Bones was approaching her until he was by her side saying softly, "You like the view? "  
She smiled at him and shrugged, "It's much better than that on Aldamit."  
He nodded,"I wouldn't agree more. "  
She watched the side of his face and murmured, "You did a great job, Doctor. Saving our Captain this way... he might get your help with Sulu from now. "  
He chuckled and waved with his drink, "I'm multi-talented ,Lieutenant. "  
Her smile was pale and she said,"I've no doubt. "  
He turned to face her and scanned her face for a moment then asked,"Are you okay, Anderson? "  
She looked up into his eyes and almost whispered, "I'm okay, Doctor. I'm here. Safe, among my friends. Of course I'm okay."  
He raised an eyebrow and hissed, "What you just said tells me I am right, honey. You're not okay. "  
She sighed and looked away through the glass,"We've been through a day I would never forget. I was so scared, Doctor. What happened on Enterprise. The emergency alarm, leaving the ship. Being taken by them. I never felt so scared. "  
He touched her shoulder gently and she looked at him with tears in her eyes and her voice shoke, "I watched him killing my friends, Leonard. Sucking their lives out of them. They were suffering and screaming. I was waiting for my turn."  
He gritted his teeth and a single tear escaped her eyes. She moved her hand fast to wipe it and whispered, "Of course I'm not okay. "  
He pressed her shoulder gently and leaned to her saying in a soft tone, "You're here now, Eleanor. Safe and sound. It's over."  
She locked her eyes to his and breathed heavily.   
Her body shook when she heard Scott yelling, "What did you do to my girl, Bones? Stop teasing her."  
Bones looked at him and grumbled, "YOUR girl!"  
Scott put his hand on her back and watched her intently, "My Lieutenant, my officer, my Engineer. Whatever you call it. But stop scaring the little girl with your grumpy, sassy and cruel words."  
Bones snarled and Lannie chuckled nervously, "He's not teasing me, Scott. And of course he won't scare me, whatever he does. Your Lieutenant is a tough girl. "  
He raised an eyebrow at her annoyed and she smiled genuinely touching his arm,"He was acting like a gentleman. But I got quite emotional here."  
Bones smiled at her and Scott replied excited, "Good. Then both of you will join our dinner at the bar tonight. It's gonna be exceptional."  
Lannie laughed and nodded, Bones curled his lips,"I'm in, if drinks are on you."  
Scott hit his back and laughed, "They're on the Admiral, man. I'm telling you. It's something very special. "  
Lannie shrugged and put her drink down, "I guess I need to get ready for it then. See you in a couple of hours, guys."  
And with that she walked to the door kissing Jim on her way and wishing him a happy birthday. Then headed to her room unaware of Bones' eyes that followed her until she disappeared.   
*******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Please, tell me if you do.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new encounter between Lannie and Len!

Most of the crew of Enterprise came to dinner. Lannie wanted to join her girl colleagues at their table, but Scott insisted she joined them at the main table with the Captain and his chief officers. So she found herself and Uhura sitting with the others eating and chatting coolly.   
They were almost finished when Jim patted Bones' back and asked,"You still hate it here, Bones? I see the food and drinks are exceptional. "  
Bones rolled his eyes and murmured, "I prefer to eat the noodles I cook on Earth, Kirk. You know I hate space."  
Lannie chuckled and looked at him amazed, "You what? For God's sake, McCoy. You've been working in space for years!"  
Bones frowned at her and Jim leaned forward, "For God's sake, Lannie. We're not on duty. Relax and call the man the way friends do."  
She smiled sheepishly and Bones groaned, "I don't know where she got it from. But she thinks my ex called me that."  
Jim snorted, "Your ex?! I didn't know your ex was called Jimmy. "  
She looked at them confused, and Bones raised an eyebrow at her. Jim nodded,"Yes, baby. I called our friend here Bones. His ex used to call him asshole. "  
Most of the others laughed while Bones growled and Lannie smiled at him with hooded eyes.   
An hour later they divided into small groups and Lannie approached Bones and asked him amused, "So, it was our Captain who called you Bones."  
He smiled faintly, "Yeah. From day one on Starfleet. Although he was mocking at me after my divorce. But it doesn't remind me of her anymore. "  
He curled his lower lip, "I don't even remember I was married. "  
She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "You got annoyed when I call you McCoy? "  
He cocked his head, "We're friends now. My friends call me Leonard or Bones. Especially when we're off duty. "  
She laughed and touched his forearm, "All right. I'll work on it. "  
And leaned to him whispering playfully, "Bones."  
His breath hitched and he looked into her blue eyes. Then asked in gruff voice, "I knew you're staying with Uhura and Gaila. I wouldn't mind if you're looking for a bigger space and liked to join me."  
She looked at him not understanding, "You mean...? You're offering me sharing your room?"  
He nodded ,"Yeah. I wouldn't mind a roommate. Two is better than three. And my room is bigger than yours. I'm the Enterprise CMO after all. "  
She laughed, "Thank you, Doctor. I mean, Bones. But last time we shared a room was scandalous. "  
He laughed, "Don't worry. I'll kick you out two nights before we leave. I don't intend to get those looks from Kirk again. "  
She laughed genuinely then shook her head, " I'm fine with Nyota and Gaila. Don't worry. "  
He twisted his mouth, "What a shame! But I can't force you into something you wouldn't like. "  
He face blushed and she whispered, "Thank you."  
In the same moment her roommate, Gaila joined them yelling, "Come on, Lannie. Are you staying the whole night standing like a statue? Let's dance."  
And she pulled Lannie's arm towards some of the young crew members. Lannie smiled at Bones apologising and he nodded, then sighed and walked to Jim.   
The young captain smirked at him, "I was on my way to you. But I found you were talking to your girl."  
Bones groaned, "Damn it, Kirk. She's not MY girl."  
Jim nodded and took him to the bar, "Yes, I understand. You only like her. She's too young for you. "  
Bones Bones scowled and turned his head to look at Lannie who danced with her friends like she forgot everything about their talk a few hours ago.  
*******************  
Two days later, in the evening, Lannie put on a black leather long sleeved dress that hugged her curves tightly and reached only a few inches below her butts. She joined Uhura and the others for dinner, her eyes searching for her person of interest. She and her friends finished and Bones hasn't shown yet. She thought about asking Jim who was curling his arm around the waist of a girl from Yorktown, but decided not to.  
Uhura excused herself after her first drink and went back to her room because she felt tired. Eleanor wasn't feeling any better than her friend, but her desire to see McCoy was more than her tirness.   
After Nyota has left, she moved to the bar and ordered a strong drink. She sipped it slowly wondering why McCoy hadn't come. She was oblivious to the muscular guy who came to sit next to her and watched her intently. Eventually she noticed him when he talked, "I haven't seen you here before. You're one of Enterprise crew? Only them had joined us lately. "  
She raised an eyebrow and looked at him then nodded,"Pretty smart, aren't you?"  
He winked, "I can do other things that will surprise you, babe."  
She smirked at him and looked back at her drink ignoring him. He put his hand on her bare thigh and leaned to whisper, "What? You aren't curious about those things? "  
Lannie's body went rigid when she heard the familiar voice, "Get your dirty hands off her. Now."  
The man turned to face Bones and asked coolly, "And why would I listen to you, old man?"  
Lannie's eyes widened, especially when Bones took the hand on her thigh and moved it away growling, "Because she's mine."  
Lannie turned to look at Bones confused while the young man waved nonchalantly, "Come on, go find yourself another cunt of your age."  
All of a sudden, the guy felt the blow to his nose and felt his blood splattered on his face. Lannie gasped and moved back watching her CMO panting in clear anger, as he groaned, "Watch your words, when you are talking about our ladies, you mother fucker."  
The guy didn't hesitate and he punched Bones in the face. This time, Lannie screamed. And in a blink of an eye, Jim was beside his friend with Sulu and Scott who embraced Lannie with an arm asking her if she was okay. She didn't hear him and her eyes were locked on the wound on Bones' cheek and the blood oozing from it. Bones tried to hit the guy again but his friends stood between them, and eventually Jim took him away and his eyes caught hers, his anger reflecting her worry.  
Jim scolded him as they headed out, "What was that for, Bones. Never known you for being impulsive. "  
Bones raised his hand to touch his cheek and winced, "He touched her, and called her 'cunt'."  
Jim rolled his eyes and kept silent until they reached his friend's room. He asked him, "You have first aid kit?"  
Bones sat on edge of the bed and waved with a hand, "Bathroom closet."  
Jim walked to get it and when he came back, he heard the knocking on the door, opened it to find it was Eleanor. He sighed and beckoned her to get in. She walked in hesitantly and stopped when she saw Bones. She bit her lip and asked in a husky voice, "Are you okay?"  
He gritted his teeth, "Fine."  
Jim said as he put the kit on the bed,"Other than a small cut and fuming with anger, he's fine, Anderson. "  
Their eyes met, while Jim kept himself busy with the first aid kit. Then Lannie approached and held it, "Let me do it, Captain. I'm the one responsible for it, after all. "  
Bones frowned and Jim got up, "With pleasure, Lieutenant. He's all yours."  
Her face blushed and Jim walked to the door, "I'll be in my room, Bones. "  
Bones murmured, "Thank you, Jim. "  
Lannie waited until the door closed and she sat next to Bones, searching in the kit. Bones grumbled, "You need any guidance? "  
She held a cotton swab and the disinfectant showing them to him, so he shut his mouth and watched as her hand moved closer to his face. She whispered, "It will sting a little. But you know that already. "  
He winced when she touched him and she looked at him apologising. She wiped the blood gently then brought another one and wiped the wound carefully then applied liquid skin bandage onto it. He watched her intently as she worked. And when she was done she looked at him, "Did I do it right? "  
He closed his eyes and sighed, "You're gonna be the death of me, Anderson. "  
She flinched and put her hand down hissing, "I didn't ask you to interfere, Doctor. I could have dealt with him."  
He moved his fingers into his hair and murmured, "I couldn't have waited, Lannie. I snapped when I saw his hand on you."  
Her eyes snapped open and she whispered, "Why? And why did you hit him? You could have just taken me...."  
He cut her off, "Because I care about you, Eleanor. Because he called you cunt. Because he said I was..."  
And he shut his mouth down pouting annoyed. She looked at him confused and asked, "He said you were what, Leonard? "  
He shook his head and got up collecting his kit nervously, "Never mind, Lannie. You're safe now. And that's what matters. "  
She watched him silently, then shook her head and got up, "Thank you anyway, Doctor. "  
He turned to see her heading to the door and sprinted to her holding her elbow firmly to stop her. Their eyes met and hers were full of confusion. He whispered, "Can't you get it, Eleanor? "  
"Get what, McCoy? "  
He scanned her beautiful face and before she got it, he was crashing his lips onto hers.  
She gasped in his mouth, his other hand dropped the first aid kit and his arms sneaked to curl around her soft body. He pressed her tightly to his firm body devouring her lips. She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt the heat rising from her core and she raised her hands to the back of his neck. Her fingers wringing his brown hair gently but firmly.   
He opened his mouth and his tongue touched her lips tightly. She got his message and parted her lips to allow his tongue to invade her mouth and start the love dance with her tongue. He licked inside her cheeks, sucked her tongue, massaged her palate with the tip of his tongue. Until he felt her melting between his arms and starting to collapse.   
He raised cut his kiss and supported her firmly while he said with his breath hitched, "I want you. "  
She was drowsy, but she looked at him with hooded eyes and nodded. He smirked and left her off the ground and marched to the big sized bed.   
He put her down gently and hissed, "This time, Lannie, I'm gonna rip this dress off you."  
She swallowed when she felt he was not kidding. She watched as he almost tear his shirt off his broad shoulders and swept his pants down with his briefs in one fluid movement and her breath hitched in her chest. She knew he wouldn't take it easy on her this time. And she was eager for it.  
He smirked at her and covered her body with his. His hands caressed her dress and she warned, "Bones, I paid 300 $ for that dress. Only yesterday. "  
He cocked an eyebrow, "Then you should be more careful with your choice later, honey. "  
And he yanked the dress off her breasts. And she gasped when she saw the new dress ripped into pieces. He continued his job until she was almost naked in front of his eyes. He dropped the torn dress away and smiled smugly, "I'll buy you a new one tomorrow. "  
When he covered her body again with his naked torso. And her body shivered. Her breasts were very sensitive to the touch of his few chest hairs, and she felt she could count every single hair just from the impulses coming from them. But all have gone when his hand sneaked to her thongs. His fingers brushed against her slit and she whimper. He groaned next to her ear and whispered, "Soaking wet for me?"  
She pushed her hips up and gasped,"Who else would do this to me?"  
He ripped the small strap between, and held his shaft against her hole. He drew small circles with it, teasing her clit and her engorged lips. She moaned when she felt his hot precum on her rounded bud and moved her arms around him to push his lower back into her.   
Bones chuckled, "So eager, hah?"  
She groaned, "I'm going to relieve myself if you don't get inside me now, McCoy. "  
He laughed and plunged into her suddenly.   
Although she was very well lubricated and ready for him, she cried at the sudden intrusion. He was thick. And one time inside her wasn't enough to loosen her tightness.   
And he knew it. He knew she was still tight like a virgin, when he felt her walls tighten on his rod and squeeze it like they were as eager as she was.  
He paused for seconds giving her time to relax around him, and he looked at her face. He smiled when he found she was looking at him like he was all she wanted. He brushed his hand against her temple and asked,"You're okay?"  
She smiled at him and nodded. He explained, "I know there should be some pleasantries. But I really can't wait anymore to be inside you, babe."  
She moved her lips to his and murmured passionately, "Then what are you waiting for? "  
And with that, he started moving. He moved slowly at first, savouring the feeling of being inside her warmth. The feeling of her creases caressing his shaft. The feeling of that rough area as he brushed against it with his head each time he thrust into her.   
He wanted to shut his eyes tightly at the intense feeling. But he kept them open to watch her face, to watch his effect on her. And she didn't disappoint him. Her face told him everything he needed. The way her lips parted, the crimson coloured cheeks, the flattering eyelids, and her dilated pupils. All with her moans and panting told him she was in the same heaven with him. And he couldn't hold it back any more. He held her thighs and bent them to her chest. She cried at the feeling of him touching her cervix as he moved deeper.   
He hissed when he felt the smoothness of the orifice of her womb and he started hammering onto it. She gasped with each thrust of his feeling as if every stroke knocked the air out of her.   
Her eyes tingled with tears and she felt the contractions in her lower belly. She held tightly onto Bones' arms and moaned, "Leonard, more. Please. Don't stop. I'm... close."  
His thrusts were now fast and relentless. And he was losing the rhythm too as he felt the common pull. He groaned, "Yes, baby. Cum for me, honey."  
He moved his hand between their bodies and pinched her plump clit mercilessly and she screamed cumming hard around him.  
He watched her tormented face and felt her walls quivering around him, before squeezing him feverishly.   
He held her tightly and kept pushing into her riding her orgasm with her. Two more thrusts were what he needed to explode inside that tightness. He snorted from the back of his throat and came like he hasn't before.   
She felt his release gushing against her cervix and she closed her eyes tightly. A moaned was all she could do to express her agony.   
Bones thrust into her a few more times, emptying himself to the last drop inside her vault, then released her thighs and collapsed on her fighting for air.  
She sighed and embraced him tightly ignoring the weight she felt over her. But he didn't ignore it. He moved to his side, pulling her with him as if he refused to break their intimate hold.   
They kept their hold for almost a minute, before his cock totally got flaccid and slided out of her with their fluids coming out. Lannie shivered and looked at his hazel eyes. He pulled the bed sheets and covered their sweaty bodies as he held her tight. Then started massaging her back as he asked,"better?"  
She smiled at him and for a moment he thought he was the luckiest man in the universe, for having this stubborn angel in his bed. And it kicked in suddenly, and he jolted up cursing. She looked up at him confused, "What's wrong? "  
He asked with clear annoyance, "Are you on birth control yet?"  
She rolled her eyes then relaxed in the bed answering nonchalantly, "I thought we had this conversation once."  
He frowned, "What does that mean. "  
She smirked, "If you're worried about catching a disease, I told you I never had a living rod inside me. Only my BOB."  
He yelled, "I'm worried about you being pregnant. "  
He huffed, "I should have taken those condoms when Jim offered them."  
She studied his worried face then waved, "Don't worry, Doctor. I'm in my safe period. Now, relax, please."  
He sighed and lied next to her, "Thank God. "  
She chuckled in amazement and he caressed her cheek whispering, "We need to fix your birth control issues, my dear. We don't get to panic each time we're together. "  
She blushed, "You intend to do this often? "  
His eyes glowed, "More often than you think. "  
She laughed and commented, "I'm glad I haven't bought a new BOB, then."  
He cupped her pussy and groaned, "If you put anything inside this pussy other than my rod, I'm gonna punish you, Anderson. "  
Her breath hitched and she pushed her mount into his hand. He grunted, "What? You still feel horny?"  
She brushed her lips against his and whispered, "Only for you, Bones. "  
He kissed her lightly, "I love how my name sounds between your lips. Especially when they are swollen after my kiss."  
She smiled and opened her mouth to tease him. But remembered a thing and frowned, "Why Jim offered you condoms? "  
He stared at her for a moment then laughed, "God. Are we jealous now?"  
She sat up covering her chest with the sheets, "Of course not. But I thought you were different from Kirk. And of course I wouldn't have unprotected sex with you, if I knew you were..."  
He pulled her back to her cutting her off and murmured, "I'M different, Lannie. I told you, it's been very long since last time. "  
She asked with anxiety still showing on her face, "Then why..."  
He kissed her lips tightly then whispered, "He wanted me to 'have some fun' with him and some girls last night. But of course it's not my favourite way to spend the night. "  
She buried her face into his chest and asked, "What about tonight? Are you okay with this way to spend the night?"  
He kissed her forehead and it felt so intimate for her, and he murmured, "It's the perfect way, my girl. "  
She smiled in his chest and closed her eyes drifting into restful sleep.


	9. Second thoughts

Lannie opened her eyes to find the darkness surrounding her. She tended when she heard the light snoring, and turned to look at Bones who was asleep next to her with his chest naked. She suddenly found she was having her hand on his hip and a leg over his thigh. She retreated fast and the events of last night came to her mind. She frowned, she can't remember falling asleep. She must have had after all the intense feelings she had last night between his arms. She smiled. It felt amazing. She scanned his face, now her eyes accommodated to the darkness. He was handsome with his frown. But gorgeous while he slept like a baby. A giant snoring baby, maybe. But he looked so angelic. And what she experienced with him was awesome. She wondered if it was that because it was HIM. Or sex is that good with any man. She flinched when she imagined herself with any other man. And she immediately answered her own question. It's HIM. She remembered making out with several friends at college and at Starfleet academy. But she never was interested in getting involved sexually with any of them. And when one of them tried to have more than she was willing to give, she would have broken up with him. She even thought once there was something wrong with her. Until she met McCoy. And she felt the immediate cramps in her belly shooting to her groin. Cramps similar to those she has when she used her vibrator. But with McCoy, these cramps were just a beginning. The man can make all her body cramp. He sends it into seizures with his skillful hands and his circumcised cock. He can send her to another dimension she never knew it existed. Then he threw her back to earth. Very cooly, calmly and nonchalantly. As if nothing had happened. As if he didn't make her feel what a real woman should feel, what a real man makes his woman feel. He just told her they can't do it again. And can't be together. And now she's in his bed. With his seed still leaking off her. He didn't even bother to tell her why. He just went away. Then came back for a truce and friendship. And again he had his way with her. And used her cunt to scratch an itch. Then what? She felt the blood draining from her face and he heart fell down. Then he would tell her again it was mistake and they can't do it again. He would tell her he regretted it although he enjoined it. Then he would kick her out the way he shot out of her room panicked the first time. She felt the stinging of tears in her eyes, and decided she wouldn't wait to be kicked out. He told her the first time it was a mistake. And she couldn't believe him. Now she believes what they had tonight was a big mistake. She shouldn't have done that. He told her they couldn't do it, and asked her to be friends. He was Frank and strictly clear about both facts. And she was happy to be his friend. Now THAT ruined everything. THAT was clearly a big mistake that will take longer time to be fixed and to regain his friendship. She slipped out of bed and took her dress off the floor. It was a mess. She threw it back and held his shirt. It would help to hide her nakedness, her hurt dignity. She put it on and thankfully, it reached her mid-thigh. Now she would have to do the walk of shame back to her room with Nyota and Gaila, bottomless. As he's torn her thongs as well. Luckily her room wasn't far, and it was couple of hours past midnight, she didn't meet anyone. And where she entered her room, the two girls were sound asleep. She got a nightlife out of her closed, changed into it and dumped Bones' shirt in the bathroom then waltzed to her cold and empty bed. ****************** Bones got up late next morning. He turned in his bed to find it empty and frowned. He remembered going into bed with Eleanor in deep sleep after they had amazing sex. Which left her drained and she fell immediately into sleep. He had a couple of drinks then spooned her the way he likes feeling her heat embracing him and bringing him the peace he's missed for years. But now she's not in his bed anymore. And the sheets were cool beside him that indicated she's off them long time ago. She might be in the restroom, he thought. And he called her, but got no response. He sat up annoyed and scanned the room around him. On the ground, lied her dress and string panties, but not her shoes. Neither his shirt. "Fuck!" He cursed and shoot up to the bathroom, but found nothing. Lannie had gone. ******************* For the whole day Bones looked for her. He was already late for breakfast so he went for coffee and donuts at a nearby cafe. He expected to see her during lunch or dinner, but she's never shown up. He kept himself busy setting the medbay on new Enterprise to stop thinking about her and why did she leave without even a note. After he's done all the work for that long frustrating day he went to the bar, hoping he would find her hanging out with the girls or with Chekhov or Scotty. He sat with Jim and his female admirers with his eyes wondering around. One of the Yorktown girls sat on his lap and touched his cheek seductively and asked, "Looking for particular company? " He stared at her for a moment then shook his head, "Not really. " She touched his thigh and moved her long fingers to his groin whispering, "Then let me take care of you. You look frustrated. " His eyes caught Gaila's who's just walked into the bar and he pushed the girl of his lap, "I'm fine. " She looked at him disappointed as he stood up abruptly. Jim looked up at him wondering, "What's wrong, Bones? " Bones groaned, "I said I'm fine. " With that he left them and walked to Gaila. Jim pulled the girl to his lap with another on and licked her ear, "Never mind about him, Sohana. I'm all yours baby. The three of us can have fun without Bones. " She laughed and ground her ass to the bulge in his groin ignoring Bones who approached Gaila and asked her, "Ensign, have you seen Lieutenant Anderson? " She scanned him for a moment then replied, "Of course I did. She's my roommate, you know. " He grinned, "Good. Where's she? I've been looking for her the whole day. " She smirked at him, "She's gone with the rest of the girls to a girls night out. I'm on my way to join them, but I wanted to inform the Captain first. " He frowned, "A girls night out? Where? And why do you need to inform Jim? " She winked playfully, "In case things get quite... you know." He glared at her and almost shouted, "Where are you girls going anyway? " She licked her lips and whispered into his ears, "A stripping club, with the hottest guys on the planet. And guess what, we're having them all to ourselves. " He stepped back and yelled at her,"Are you out of your mind? You're having a private party with strippers in a night club? And Lannie is there now?!" She laughed, "Yeah. I bid she chose a real hot guy to play with. She was quite out of the mood this morning. And she got very excited to join us when I told her. She said she needed a MAN to get her out of the bad mood. And out of other... you know, issues." She winked at him again and he held her arm firmly, "Where the hell is that club?" She teased his nose with her index finger and replied, "Can't tell you. Although I would be very excited to see you stripping for me, Doctor. But maybe another time. " And she left him fuming while she laughed nonchalantly leaving the bar. Bones gritted his teeth, "Unbelievable. " And then headed back to his seat, taking the Yorktown girl off Jim's lap and crushed his mouth to hers. ***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Sorry for any linguistic mistakes. Tell me what you think about the story.

**Author's Note:**

> R and R. Tell me if I should go on.


End file.
